


Even Shadowhunters Have Arachnophobia

by lunarosewood (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus use adorable petnames for each other, And he's NOT SMALL, Arachnophobe Alec, But nothing is explicit, Fluff and slight hurt/comfort, I can't tag for shit..., M/M, Magnus is a sweet and loving boyfriend, More comfort than hurt but hey..., Some light making out, Sweet late night Malec cuddles, They do take a scalding hot shower, alec hates spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lunarosewood
Summary: What happens when you put a tarantula seeking shelter from the cold in the same room as an arachnophobic shadowhunter?





	Even Shadowhunters Have Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> For the Malec Secret Santa exchange. I really hope this hits the mark for my person!! <3

It was a late winter evening as Magnus and Alec had spent the evening watching the snow collect outside while cuddled together by the fire, enjoying some hot chocolate when Alec felt something crawling up his leg. It felt hairy and it tickled.

“Baby that tickles.” He said with a slight giggle as he set down the hot chocolate. Magnus looked at him in confusion.

“Darling that’s not me…” He told him and Alec noticed that both of Magnus’s legs were away from his own. He looked down and froze, wishing he hadn’t looked.

Crawling up his leg was a hairy brown tarantula, not a big one, but not a baby. It looked up at Alec with its beady black eyes and seemed to be content with being on the shadowhunter’s leg.

Alec wasn’t so content.

His hazel eyes were blown in terror as he smacked at Magnus’s arm to get his attention.

“Magnus…baby...” He called, his voice at a higher pitch than normal, his breathing slightly erratic. Magnus looked down to see what had his boyfriend so spooked only to smile at the creature.

“Aww…looks like this little guy snuck in to escape the cold.” He cooed at the spider as he gently gathered it from Alec’s leg and began to pet along its body. The spider’s four beady eyes closed, pleased with the attention.

“Magnus…get…that thing…out of here…” Alec got out through ragged breaths as he began to scratch and rub at his leg where the tarantula had been. Magnus looked up at his boyfriend and realized that he was incredibly freaked out at the sight of a spider. He made a small portal to a place that was warm and sent the little guy through before looking at his lover, who was scrubbing at his leg hard enough to make himself bleed.

“Hey, hey, Alexander…you’re making yourself bleed love. Stop.” He told him as he took his boyfriend’s hands. The archer still was breathing erratically, he couldn’t find himself to calm down.

“Alexander…look at me darling…breathe…it’s gone love…it’s alright…” He soothed. Alec shook his head.

“I can still feel it crawling on me…” He breathed. Magnus just kissed his cheek and put and arm around him.

“How about this, let me heal where you scratched yourself, and then we can take a hot shower and get ready for bed. Sound good?” He offered. Alec nodded and Magnus quickly made work of the scratch before pulling his boyfriend up from the couch and to the bathroom. While Magnus stripped himself down, Alec turned the water to near scalding, the first contact making Magnus jump slightly.

“It helps. I’m sorry…” Alec explained simply and Magnus smiled in understanding.

“Don’t be.” He replied and kissed him slowly, the archer relaxing against his boyfriend under the hot spray. Magnus pulled him closer, his strong arms holding Alec in a tight embrace, nimble and magical fingers slipping into dark locks as Alec held Magnus close, nails gently scratching at the warlock’s broad back.

They soon broke apart to scrub each other down, Magnus paying special attention to where the tarantula had been on his leg before getting out and drying off before crawling into bed. Alec wouldn’t cuddle with him though.

“Alexander?” He called as he reached out to his beloved. Alec looked down in shame.

“I shouldn’t have reacted like that…” He scolded himself.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked gently. His boyfriend sighed.

“That spider…it’s stupid…” He replied dismissively. Magnus smiled.

“Darling, believe me when I say that I’ve met far worse arachnophobes that would’ve broken the glass in our apartment if they were in your place.” He replied, causing Alec to crack a smile. He reveled in his brief victory until his lover frowned again.

“It’s still stupid to be scared of them…” He replied.

“Why are you afraid of them?” Magnus asked. Alec sighed as he rolled on his side facing Magnus.

“I was maybe... 12 or 13. It was my first mission. It was supposed to be a simple patrol and my team had split up to cover more ground. To say that it was a bad idea was an understatement, especially since they had a newbie in their team.” He explained as he scratched at the scar on his eyebrow. Magnus reached over and took Alec’s hand, silently asking him to continue.

“I had managed to come across a couple of spider demons while checking an abandoned warehouse. I had taken them both out but didn’t notice a 3rd one and it had caught me by surprise I tried to kill it but it lashed out and one of its claws had caught my head, barely missing my eye. I remember bleeding and feeling like several of them were crawling on me at once. I couldn’t move. Another patrol had seen me and they killed the demon. My parents were also grateful the other patrol found me when they did, otherwise I doubt I’d be alive. The Silent Brothers managed to heal me in time, but I was stuck to training for a few months while I healed. But ever since that night, spiders have just outright scared the hell out of me... It’s stupid, but I had nightmares for months after that, and not to mention I could still feel them crawling on me. It was awful...” Alec continued, his voice shaking slightly near the end as he recalled the memory. Magnus pulled him close, letting Alec bury his face in his chest, sandalwood and lavender hitting his senses, his perfectly manicured nails running soothingly over Alec’s back as he kissed the top of his head.

“It’s not stupid Alexander. People are scared of many different things. In fact arachnophobia is much more common than you think.” Magnus reassured his boyfriend after a moment, who wasn’t entirely convinced. The handsome Indonesian gent gave him a look.

“Ok babe think like this, if Jace can be afraid of ducks then it’s perfectly acceptable for you to be afraid of spiders.” He told him, and that got a laugh out of Alec. He smiled as Alec cuddled into his side, his head fitting into the crook of his neck.

“Okay baby...sorry...” He mumbled against his skin.

“Stop that. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Magnus replied as he kissed Alec’s forehead. The young man smiled into the warlock’s shoulder.”

“I love you.” He whispered. Magnus smiled as he tilted Alec’s chin up to kiss him, his kiss gentle and with so much love in it that Alec felt as if his heart would burst. He pulled away after a moment, breath still ghosting each other’s lips.

“I love you too...” He replied, the lull of sleep soon pulling them both under, where they were both safe in each others’ loving embrace...

**Author's Note:**

> Super impressed I got this sucker done when I did. I hope you like it! <3 <3


End file.
